Let's Go RubberChu
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: All of his life, Pikachu has been shunned from society. He's been beaten down, he's been put to shame, and no one will accept him for who he is. He's... different... from any other pikachu. He can do things other pikachus can't. But, that has caused him nothing but misery. But one faithful day, when he gains the courage to run away from everything, his life will change forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to another fanfiction! This time though, I bring you a different series! This isn't PokeToons.**

**"What?! J'LoBuizel making a fanfic that's not PokeToons related?! Wow!"**

**Yes, yes. Anyway,** **I bring you "RubberChu!" ****I know the title sounds weird, but give it a chance! I've worked really hard on this unvierse, and I'm really proud of this.**

**Well, here's the proluge.**

The inside of the compound flashed red, as the alarms blared across the place. Scientists and engineers ran around, screaming.

"They're loose!" One of the scientists yelled.

"We're on lockdown! Don't let them escape!"

Pokemon were running around wildly. The humans tried to catch them, but the pokemon were too desperate, and they did everything they could to escape.

The humans brought out nets, electic lassoes, everthing they had. They absolutely could NOT allow these pokemon anywhere near the public.

In the middle of all of the chaos, a pichu was cowering in the darkness. Hiding from everyone. This pichu was just a normal pichu. Your average, everyday pichu. Yet, he had to be stored away in this compound for who knows how long.

He just wanted to hide from everything. He wanted to be safe.

All of a sudden in the middle of all of the chaos. Loud booms were heard across the compound. Then without warning, everything exploded!

Then everything was silent.

**_To be Continued_**

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review.**

**Question of The Day: Would you eat a bowl of crickets for $50,000?**

**Me personally, I don't know! Maybe if they're dead.**

**Have a great day, and "Stay Tuned!"**


	2. Story of my life

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to RubberChu! This is chapter two! Before we get into this, yes I know I have ALOT of incomplete fanfics, and I know that I still have to reboot "Unspoken Love".** **But don't worry, I'll get to those soon. Just, at the moment, I'm focusing on "RubberChu", "Just Monika", and trying to fix the timeline of "PokeToons". I've got a lot on my plate.** **Ok, enjoy!**

I lived in a creek, deep in the forest. In the creek, was a small village, where electric and water type pokemon lived together. They called the village, "Shallow Creek."

They were happy there. They played together, they sang together, they hunted together, and they ate together. They lived together in harmony. They all enjoyed each other's company, and they pretty much had perfect lives. The village was ALMOST perfect. But of course, they had one major mistake. That… was me.

I was the odd one out. A mistake, some called me. A freak of nature, others called me. And others called me all sorts of names. Weirdo, freak, gross, thing, etc. I'd rather not name any more.

I was a pikachu, but with a few flaws. I'll just quickly sum it up. One, I was elastic. And Two, I looked a tad different from a regular pikachu. My ears were rounder and smoother rather than pointy, and my tail was rounder and flimsier, than it was sharp and rectangular. I also had a rubber tuft on my head.

Also, I didn't have much fur. My body is rubbery. So I didn't have that "soft and fuzzy" appeal normal pikachus had.

I was the only pokemon in the village that they minded. It was because I'm rubber. I'm not normal. I'm different. And to them, I was a bad omen.

I always avoided the public, because if I didn't, they'd make me suffer. They said spiteful things to me, they gave me dirty looks, they even kept their children away from me, telling them that I was some sort of monster, or that if they came near me, that they would catch what I had.

And because of that, I kept myself secluded in my burrow. It was the only place where I could be alone. It was the only place where I could be at peace. It was the only place where the torture would stop. It's where I cried my eyes dry.

Anytime I left my burrow, I had to either keep a low profile, or sneak out at night, when everyone was asleep. I mainly snuck out at night, since it was the safest. I snuck out to either find food, attend some kind of event that was happening, or to simply get some fresh air.

I had nobody.

I had no friends, no family. Nobody to turn to, nobody to pick me up and carry me in their arms and tell me that everything was going to be alright, and that I was nothing to be ashamed of.

Unfortunately, I had nothing. I was alone. I played alone. I hunted alone. I ate alone, and I slept alone.

I sang alone.

There was only one song I knew. I didn't know how I knew it, but it was in my memories. I sometimes sang it, when I cried. It would make me feel better. Just a little though.

Again, I didn't know how I knew it. But I did. That song was the only thing I had. I had nothing else.

I was cursed. What I'd give to be normal.

Now you see why I'm so ashamed of what I am. I am nothing more than a laughing stock.

Being anything else would be quite a stretch.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to drop some reviews, but please keep the reviews about the fic. In other words, keep it on topic please.**

**Question of The Day: Is the glass half full, or half empty?**

**Honestly in my opinion, I think it's half full. It just sounds better, and it makes more sense. Especially since you would call a full cup "full", not "un-empty".**

**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Exposed

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Before we get started, I have a quick message for you all.**

**I'M ALREADY TRACER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, it's a dead meme at this point.**

**XXX**

My eyes slowly drifted open as I woke from my slumber. I struggled to keep my eyes open though, they felt very heavy. It was as if barbells were hanging from my eyelids.

Despite that, I managed to sit up straight.

Well… sorta straight. Not really. My body was stretched out and coiled into a round pile, like how an ekans sleeps. Or any other snake pokemon.

My body was coiled around my little stuffed bear pokemon. It had light brown cotton for fur, round ears, two adorable black button eyes, and a crescent moon like shape on its forehead. I didn't know what pokemon it was though. I named him Cuddles, because he's so cute and cuddly!

Anyway, back to the subject. It's definitely unnatural for a pikachu to be stretched out and sleeping like a snake, but it's quite comfortable for me.

My body's soft enough for comfort, and still firm enough to provide support. Now I would never use my elasticity in public, but I'll occasionally use it at home.

I reached my arms towards the ceiling and stretched. I yawned as well. After I did some stretching, I began to retract my body slowly. I still had Cuddles in my paw. As my body slowly retracted to its original shape and size, I embraced Cuddles in a warm hug.

Cuddles was more than just a stuffed toy that I slept with. He was my best friend. My partner in crime. My family.

My only family.

He kept me company when I was lonely. He made me feel safe at night. He was warm and soft to cuddle with, he never insulted me, and he soaked up my tears when I was sad.

Cuddles was all I had.

My body had finished retracting, and I was back into my normal shape. Then I twisted my body to the left, then to the right.

After that, I put cuddles up on my shelf that was hanging on the wall. The shelf also held an assortment of other items I owned. Like the red ball I found in the forest. A green handkerchief, an old broken pocket watch, a brown leather bag, and a few drawings I made in my spare time.

Some of it is considered junk, but I collected them, because collecting is something I enjoy. I heard someone quote something one time before.

'One man's trash is another man's… pleasure? Or was it treasure?'

Anyway, moving on. I walked over across the room and glanced at my mirror hanging on the wall. There was a small crack running through the middle.

Anyway, I looked at myself through the mirror. I stared straight at myself for almost a minute.

If you just glanced at me you wouldn't notice anything different about me, beside the rubber tuft on my head and my rounded edges.

But if you looked closer, you'd notice that instead of fur, I'm rubber.

If you felt me, you'd notice a huge difference. If you touched and squeezed the arm of a normal pikachu, you'd feel it's soft fur, and the muscles of its arm.

If you were to touch and squeeze my arm, it would feel a lot different. The first thing you would notice is the texture of my skin. My skin is rubber, so it would feel smooth and soft.

If you were to squeeze my arm, you'd be able to squeeze it till your fingers met through my arm, to the point where your clenching your fist, but you still had a hold of my arm. You would actually be squeezing my arm.

To sum it all up, my body is very very squishy. So you could thrust your fist into my abdomen and keep pushing through my body. Since my body is elastic, my body won't tear, so as you kept driving your fist through my abdomen, it would keep stretching to the point where I have a hunch in my back where your fist is. Once you bring back your fist, my abdomen would retract and return to its original shape with no damage done.

My body is very durable. I haven't exactly tested how durable, but I do know that I can take some hits.

Anyway, I was still staring at my reflection. I looked at my rounded ears, my rubber tuft and my sad hopeless eyes. I observed the crack in the mirror. The mirror resembled how I felt inside.

Broken.

Randomly, I began pulling on my ear, causing it to stretch. I let go of it and it retracted back to its original size. Then I grabbed my tuft, and began stretching it out and styling it to my usual style. I observed myself and was quite satisfied with myself. If only everyone felt that way too. That brought me back down.

Feeling down, I walked over to the table for a bite to eat. Sadly though, the bowl where I keep all of my food was empty. I was afraid of this happening. That meant that I would have to go out and get more food myself.

I would have to leave the comforts of my own home and go outside where other pokemon froliced. Going outside was always so risky for me, since I'm pretty much despised by everyone. Anytime one of the villagers would see me, they'd either hide in fear, mock me, or look at me as if I were in a freak show. I guess I couldn't blame them, a pikachu could never elongate his body like I could.

I just didn't get why everyone was so mean about it. It's not like I wanted to be like this. I'm stuck in this body! I'd like to go one day where my limbs couldn't stretch and get tangled into a mess. Just one day at least. I'd love to be normal.

I've always wondered what having a normal body felt like. I bet they felt firm and strong. Like I'd have full control over my body. I wouldn't have to worry about getting all tangled up, I wouldn't have to worry about my arms stretching and creeping while I sleep, I wouldn't have to worry about ANY of that. Boy that'd be great.

Anyway, I had no food, which meant that I would have to go outside to get more. I don't like going outside. I have my insecurities for good reasons. I'd have to sneak around the village and to the forest, where I still would have to keep low, so outside pokemon don't notice me.

So I grabbed my bag, and after gathering all of my courage, I opened up the front door and walked outside. Something that I haven't done in a while.

It was a cool, breezy and sunny day. I quickly observed my surroundings. The villagers were certainly out and about, but none around my area. My house was out at the edge of town, away from everyone else. Just the way I like it.

I snuck around the outside of town, so no one would see me. Luckily I didn't have any trouble. I was able to make it to the forest undetected. When I reached the forest, then I was able to relax. None of the forest pokemon knew about me. Only the villagers knew me. So as long as no one sees me stretch, I'll be fine.

I looked around the forest. I looked for berry bushes and fruit trees. I came upon a razz berry bush, but a pack of rattata had already claimed it. So I had to go look somewhere else. The area around me, seemed strangely bare when it came to food. I never had trouble finding berries in the past. I guess I was secluded for so long, that the other pokemon got to it before me. This made things more difficult.

Fortunately I soon came across an apple tree. The tree was clustered with juicy, red apples. They seemed very delicious, and I couldn't wait to get my paws on them.

But, they were so high up. Way out of my reach. I couldn't just stretch my body and grab one. I was out in the open. I'd be ruined if someone saw me. I had to keep low. So, I had to do this the hard way. I went up to the tree, grabbed on to it, and I tried to climb it.

Unfortunately I didn't make it up far enough. I could only manage to climb up a few inches. I slid back down to the ground. I sighed in annoyance. I tried again. And again. And again and again.

But I failed every time. I growled in anger. Climbing the tree was impossible! How else was I supposed to grab any of the apples? The only way I could get them was to use my elasticity. But I was still out in the open. I really didn't want to, but I really needed food for the week.

I thoroughly searched around the area. I made one hundred percent sure, that there was no pokemon hanging around. I didn't find anyone, the coast was clear. I was still a bit paranoid though.

Despite that, I walked up to the tree. I grabbed onto it again like last time, but this time, I stretched my arms and wrapped them around the body of the tree. I double wrapped it, to make sure I had a tight grip. After doing so, I held both of my paws together, and I began climbing the tree. I used my arms as rope, to help me climb the tree without falling off. When I reached the tree branches with the apples hanging off them, I extended my body out to one.

After laying my elongated torso on a tree branch, I retracted one of my arms. With one arm free, I used it to grab onto the branch. When I had a good grip, I retracted the other, and did the same thing. I was eventually retracted back into my normal form, and I sat on a tree branch.

I carefully crawled over to a bunch of apples. With one paw, I grabbed and pulled off an apple. With it in my paw, I put it inside my bag. I grabbed about four more. Once I finished with those, I proceeded to close back up my bag. Five apples would be enough for me. I eat berries more than anything anyways.

I looked around the area again. Still no one. I dropped off the branch and used both of my arms to hold onto it. With my body hanging in the air, I let my body free to stretch towards the ground. When my feet touched the ground, I let go of the branch and retracted my upper body to the rest of it. My body was eventually retracted to its original shape, and I walked away with 5 apples in my bag.

I continued my search through the forest. After about half an hour of searching, I walked home. In my bag I had five apples, three oranges, a bunch of oran berries, razz berries etc.

It was the afternoon. And when I arrived back at the village, it seemed like EVERYONE was out. They were gathered for what seemed like some kind of ceremony. Or a festival? I've never been a part of any kind of gathering, so I don't know what any of this was about.

They all seemed to be having fun. I really wanted to see what they were up to. But if anyone saw me, I'd get shot down. My curiosity got the best of me, and I reached into my bag. I pulled out a cloak, which I usually keep in my bag for when I need to go "undercover".

The cloak came with the bag, when I found it in the wild. At the time, the cloak was too big for me, so I've had to cut some of it off, so it would fit me.

After I put the cloak on, I slowly walked into the village. I kept the hood over my face, so no one would recognize me. My heart pounded as I walked around. Some pokemon looked at me, but that was because of my cloak. At least I hope it was just that. Other than that, no one seemed to mind too much. I walked over to a crowd of pokemon. I tapped on the shoulder of another pikachu. He turned to me.

"Yes?" He asked. Then he observed me closely. I started sweating nervously.

"My my, what an, interesting outfit choice," he said, "What's with the cloak?"

I shook nervously.

"Uh… I made it myself," I lied, "I'm just… trying it out today. Seeing if it can hold itself."

"Ah, I see. Well, it looks pretty cool."

"Thanks. So, what's going on?"

"It's Vincent's son's birthday today."

I looked towards the center of everyone's attention. The birthday pokemon was a pichu. He sat on a rock, with a pile of gifts sitting beside him. He seemed very happy and content with all the attention he was getting.

"Happy birthday Max," his father said as he rubbed his head.

Max giggled.

I watched as Max received so much praise.

Birthdays.

I didn't realize how great birthdays could be. I spent my birthday secluded in my burrow, all alone. Wishing a happy birthday to myself, while crying. Just comparing my birthday to Max's made my heart drop. I became all sad inside again.

Then I noticed that some of the pokemon were staring at me. The cloak was drawing way too much attention. I then realized that it was time to high-tail it out of there.

I quickly turned around to speed walk back to the burrow, but then I accidentally ran into a prinplup. The impact caused me to bounce off him and fall on the ground. I looked up, and all of a sudden I heard gasps all around me. Then I saw everyone's gazes upon me. I looked around, then realized the horrifying truth.

My cloak had been knocked off me, revealing my identity. My heart sank.

Oh no.

"Hey," I heard someone say, "It's that rubber freak!"

Then murmurs followed up. I looked around, horrified. My heart pounded, and I just wanted to die at that point. I stood up, but then I could see EVERYBODY staring at me.

I nervously said, "Hi."

Vincent, a raichu asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at the ground. If I were to make eye contact with anyone, I would break into tears.

"I-I… I just… wanted to wish your son a happy birthday." My voice cracked.

Vincent blocked his son with his arm in a protective way. He gave me a stern look and said, "Do not… get anywhere near MY son… EVER."

I tried. I tried so hard to stay strong. I tried. But I couldn't. I couldn't fight off the tears. My heart pounded, my breath shaked, and my body trembled. My vision blurred, as my eyes teared up. Before I could cry in front of everyone, I turned and ran away as fast as I could, and as far as possible.

I ran. I ran and ran. I had never ran so fast in my entire life. I didn't run to my burrow, instead I ran up to the hill outside of the village. On top of the hill was a big tree. I ran onto the hill, sat against the tree, and cried.

I had never been so crushed, in my entire life. I cried so hard. I was such a freak, that a father found me as a threat to his son. That hurts. BIG TIME.

Once again, I had been shamed by the village. And I have been put in my place, and reminded that I do not belong in this society.

There was nothing I could do about it though. All I could do was cry.

**XXX**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We finally got to see some action, what will the next chapter hold for us?**

**Question of The Day: What's your favorite game?**

** (It could be a card game, board game, video game, party game, any game.)**

**My favorite game is Overwatch. Overwatch is love, Overwatch is life. I love Overwatch! I'm a Widow main! Despite the fact that I'm more consistant with Soldier and Mercy XP.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	4. Pals

**A/N: Hoiii everyone! Soooorry for being inactive for the longest time! Once again, life has been rough. Also um, I've been playing a lot of Overwatch. I finally got into Diamond!**

**I also started my youtube channel! Just look up JLoBuizel on youtube.**

**Alright, now that you all know I ain't dead, lets just get on with the chapter!**

XXX

My head was buried in my arms, and I was still crying. It's not fair! Everyone is so nice and caring to each other, and their doors are always open to each other, but when I come in, everybody hates me!

It's not my fault that I'm weird. I never asked to be this way! I was born like this! Arceus made me this way!

It's not like I've ever done anything wrong anyway! So why does everyone have to hate me?!

It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!

I just… I just want to feel accepted.

Tears ran down my face and drenched my skin. I didn't bother fighting the tears. What was the point? I'm weak and feeble. I wasn't strong enough to hold my emotions.

As I sat there crying, I heard footsteps come towards me. I stopped crying and raised my head. I looked behind me.

To my surprise, there was a pichu. He stood there looking at me. My heart jumped and my senses kicked in. I immediately jumped up and hid behind the tree. I nervously peeked around the corner, but the pichu still stood there looking at me. But with sorrowful eyes. I hid behind the tree again. I breathed heavily.

Why was this kid here?! If anyone saw me anywhere near this kid, they'd have my head for sure!

"Go away," I told him as I sniffled.

He didn't move. My heart continued to race.

"What do you want? *Sniffle* Haven't your parents warned you about me? I'm a freak."

I waited for him to do something. I didn't know what exactly, but I waited. He didn't do anything, but he said something.

He said, "I don't think you're a freak."

I froze. Shocked, I slowly peeked farther out of the corner.

"What?" I asked.

He stepped forward and said, "I-I said I don't think you're a freak."

I was at a loss of words. Did… did someone really say that to me?! Me not a freak of nature?!

I looked at him.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I think you're pretty cool."

I was speechless. Me… cool? No one has ever said anything like that to me. This is the first time that ANYONE has ever been nice to me. I didn't know what to say.

"B-but my… body…"

"I think it's super cool and unique. You're like a… like a… I don't know. But you're cool."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I wasn't used to this kind of praise. Or any praise at that. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Max! I live close by you. I can see your burrow from mine."

Max? It's his birthday today isn't it?

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be at your birthday party right now?"

"Yeah, but after you ran off, I felt really bad. So I followed you here so I could cheer you up."

I looked at him thoroughly.

"But, what about your parents? Won't they realize you're gone?"

"Please! They're way too busy with their grown up friends to notice I'm gone."

I rubbed my arm. Now what? He's here, I'm here. We can't be seen together, I'll get chased off.

"I-I'd prefer to be alone," I told him.

"But, you've been bullied for too long. I want to make you feel better."

He walked up slowly to me. I backed up slightly. He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't be scared," he said.

I blinked, "Scared? I'm not scared, just… careful."

He continued to walk up to me. I forced myself to stand still. He inched closer, and I could feel my paws sweat. Max stopped in front of me. He looked at my arm. Then he… poked it.

I drew my arm back upon contact.

"Uh… what was that for?"

"Sorry! I just… wanted to know what you felt like. Your not soft and fuzzy like my mom."

"Well… yeah of course not. I'm rubber."

Max sat down, he patted the ground in front of me. I looked at him, and sat down.

Max looked at me.

"Do you have a family?" Max asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I am an orphan."

Max's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I never knew my parents, so I don't necessarily miss them."

Max dragged his paw across the dirt.

"Do you like to do anything in your spare time?"

"I collect things. That's… that's about it."

"Really? Don't you play any games?"

"Games?"

"You know with friends."

"I don't have any friends."

Max frowned then face palmed himself.

"Oh right… sorry."

"No, it's cool."

Max stood up.

"I know! We can play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

Max thought for a moment.

"I know! We can play tag!"

"Tag?"

Max tapped my shoulder.

"You're it!" He ran off.

I just stood there awkwardly and confused. Max came back.

"Hello?", he said, "You're it."

"I'm… it?"

"Yeah, I said we're playing tag!"

"What is tag?"

Max stood there surprised.

"You… don't know what Tag is?"

I shook my head.

"But didn't you play it as a kid with your… oh…"

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. Hey maybe you could teach me this, "Tag."

Max's eyes lit up.

"Tag. It's one of the greatest games in history. Played since ancient times!"

I tilted my head.

"So the rules are simple. I'm "It". I tag you, you're "It". You chase me. Tag me, I'm "It." Rinse and repeat."

I thought for a moment. The game sounded pretty basic. The way it sounded to me was, just running around and tagging each other. Doesn't sound like much of a game to me. But, can't judge it till I try it.

"I guess we could try it." I said unassured.

Max clapped his paws. Then he quickly tapped my arm.

"Tag, you're it! Now you gotta chase me and tag me back!"

Max made a break for it. So, all I had to do was tag him, and he's "It"? Easy enough. Instead of running after him. I quickly stretched my arm towards him. My arm snaking towards him, I caught up with him, and tagged him. Max stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around bright eyed. But his expression quickly turned into confusion upon seeing me standing ten feet away from him, but my arm extended out the full length.

He puffed his cheeks and frowned.

"No fair," he called out, "That's cheating!"

I retracted my arm.

"W-what?"

"Stretching is cheating! You have to chase me, by running, then tagging me!"

Sounds more like exercise.

"S-sorry…"

Max sighed. "It's okay. You're still new. At least you know the rules now."

Max ran up to me and tagged me.

"You're it!"

Max ran off. I ran after him. We went around in circles around the hill. He was quick! I had a hard time keeping up with him! He zipped around the tree, and I followed. We ran around in circles around the tree. When I realized this, I stopped myself.. I twisted my body around, and when Max ran around again, I tagged him.

Surprised, Max stumbled and fell down. He laughed.

"Gee, I wasn't expecting that!"

My heart pounded. And I… smiled. I think… I was having fun. Fun… I couldn't remember the last time I had fun. It was a good feeling.

I held out my paw, and helped Max up. Max looked at me.

"You're good at this game," he said.

"Well I… I wouldn't say that."

We both smiled at each other. The rest of the time we spent together, we played more tag. Then he taught me more games, like "Hide and Go Seek."

Never before have I had so much fun. Sure, it was strange playing games with someone younger than me, but he was the first and only Pokemon ever to except me and appreciate me.

For the first time in a long time, I felt… happiness. We continued playing, until Max grew worried that his parents would find out he was missing. Before he left, he slapped his paw on mine. I just stared at him awkwardly.

He tilted his head.

"What?" He asked.

"What was that?" I asked.

He chuckled. "That was a high five, silly!"

"High five?"

"It's a thing friends do."

I stood there, shocked.

"Y-you mean… w-we're friends?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we? You're really cool!"

My heart warmed.

"We should hang out again sometime. I can teach you more stuff. And we can play more."

"O-okay."

"Alrighty! Gotta go before my parents realize I'm gone."

"Bye friend!"

I waved, "Goodbye."

Max ran off. I stood there, watching him as he ran back to the party.

"Friend," I said to myself.

I never had a friend before. This was all new to me. But I was excited. I returned to my burrow. But for the first time, I returned home, not in tears, but with joy.

XXX

**A/N: There you go! Sorry it's short, but I struggled knowing which direction this chapter was going. Alright, time for question of the day!**

**QOTD: What's your favorite video game character?**

**Me: Right now for me, Bastion from Overwatch. He's my boi, and I love him!**


	5. Good Things Never Last

**A/N: Welcome back everyone to "Let's Go RubberChu! I know it's been forever since I worked on this, but I had lost interest in writing for the longest time. Now I'm back in action!**

**By the way, I'm still working on the next chapter for "Paralyzed", I just hit a writer's block for it. But I'll overcome it eventually. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**XXX**

I was with Max. We sat next to each other, up on the hill, at the tree. For a week now, we have met up at this exact spot. The same spot of which we met, for the first time.

Max shared his wisdom with me. Showed me all the things that I had missed out in my childhood. Most importantly, he taught me how to have fun. Something, I never learned how to do.

"And that's how Joey broke his nose," Max said.

"Yikes," I said, "And you two are still friends?"

"Yeah. We both know that it was an accident. So we just kinda laugh about it now, haha."

"Wow, it must be nice to have a friend like that… or any at all."

Max playfully smacked my arm.

"No being sad! I want you to be happy! Besides, you have me. I'm your friend!"

"Yeah but…" I didn't want to admit to him that it bothered me that my only friend was a child, no older than maybe ten.

"Y-you're right. You are my friend, Max."

Max smiled with his arms on his hips. He raised his head, proudly.

"Good."

I looked at the grass. Every single blade danced along with the wind. The tree waved its branches along with the grass. I could hear the trees rustle, the wind blowing through the leaves. It was quite peaceful.

I looked at Max.

"Max?"

He looked back at me.

"Have another question?"

"Y-yeah… what's it like to have parents?"

Max looked at me sympathetically.

"Well… it's kinda complicated."

"How so?" He had caught my attention.

"Well, you love them, but then you really don't like them. But then you love them again."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Well mommy and daddy will take care of you. They'll feed you, give you kisses, and tell you goodnight. They'll even play with you."

My ears drooped. How nice that must be. To be loved.

"But, mommy and daddy make lots of rules. If you break the rules, they get very mad. No going out at night, no going into the forest, no wrestling around, no friends over when you're grounded… it sucks sometimes. But that's how it is. I still love my parents though. They take care of me."

I wish I knew my parents. I didn't know if they were even alive. What if they were elastic, like me? And they passed on their genes to me? What if I never even had parents? What if I was created? Created by humans? The thought scared me.

Max caught the anxiety in my face.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and cleared my throat.

"Er ehm… yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Of course, ehheh."

Max looked off into the sky. The wind blew through his fur. I always wondered what it's like to have fur. I'd probably be a lot warmer in the winters. My body wouldn't stiffen if it got too cold. I'd be warm and fuzzy. But instead I'm all rubbery.

"You always ask me questions. But I've never gotten to ask you any," Max said.

"Well… what is there to ask me? I'm clueless, I rarely ever go out. I have no experience."

Max observed me.

"How far can you stretch?"

I blushed. That was an embarrassing question, and honestly quite a personal one too.

"Uh… I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with this."

"Please! Friends share!"

I sighed.

"Well… I-I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I've never tested it. Nor have I ever had a reason too."

"What does it feel like?"

I stuttered.

"U-uh… I… well, it feels just fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

Max pondered.

"Do you have any bones?"

Ok. At this point, I'm being interrogated.

"Heh. Sure I do. They're just… squishy I guess."

"Hmm."

A question appeared in my head. I was afraid to ask it though, cause I knew what the answer was gonna be. But I wanted to ask anyway.

"What do the villagers say about me?"

Max frowned.

"Uuuh. I shouldn't."

"Please. You can ask me any other questions you want!"

Max bit his lip.

"Oh, alright," he sighed, "Well… my parents told me to never go near you. Because they're afraid that you're contagious."

That stung.

"My friends are freaked out by you. They say that you're weird and freaky."

That hurt even more.

"Others think that you're a bad omen. Some say you're an alien. And oth…"

"Uuuuh," I interrupted, "Th-that's good enough, thanks."

I began to regret ever asking.

"I don't believe any of those mean things," Max said.

I looked at him.

"I never have. I think you're really cool, and really nice. I think you're special!"

"Special?"

"Uh-huh!"

I wondered. Why? Why did he like me so much? Why wasn't he scared of me, like the other kids?

"Why?" I asked, "Why aren't you scared of me, like the other kids? Why do you trust me so much?"

He shrugged.

"You've never hurt anyone. You're always so sad, and you always seem more scared of us than we are of you."

I looked down.

"Tell you what. It's getting late. Let's call it a day and go home. We can play again tomorrow."

"Ok."

We both got up and turned to each other. We both smacked the back of our paws against each other, then we followed up the other way, with the palms of our paws, then we ended with a fist pump, followed by an explosion effect with our paws.

Max taught me that! We do that everyday, when we meet and when we split up.

We waved to each other goodbye, and we both went our separate ways for today. Luckily it was evening, and the sun was beginning to set, so most of the villagers were in their homes. I made it to my burrow and walked inside.

Alone once again, I grabbed my stuffed teddiursa and sat down. I thought about Max, and his fascination for me and my curse. I thought about the things he showed me and taught me. I soaked in the feeling of having a friend, and basked in it. No one has ever shown me friendship or has ever welcomed me in their life. It was a very comforting change for once. With Cuddles in my arms, I stretch my body out into a soft pile to lay on. Then I close my eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.

XXX

Upon waking up, I follow my daily morning stretches, eat some berries for breakfast, then I leave my burrow to go to our hangout spot. I snuck around in the shadows as usual, to hide from everyone's mockery and shaming. I make it to the hill, and make my way up it, until I reach the tree. Max wasn't there yet, as usual I had arrived early. Max is usually here by noon, when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. It was almost there, so he should arrive here soon.

Ten minutes pass by, Max is still gone. I wait longer. Twenty minutes or so pass by. I was playing with rocks and sticks, and Max was still nowhere in sight.

_No need to worry_, I think to myself, _he's just a little late, he should be here any minute._

More time passes, and I have been waiting there for over half an hour. Now I was beginning to really worry. Paranoia began running through my brain, and I began thinking about the worst possible reasons for why he wasn't here.

What if he was dead?! What if he didn't want to be my friend anymore?! Was he grounded? My anxiety levels peaked, and my heart raced. My friend, he wasn't here! I didn't know what to do. I was afraid of leaving, because what if he arrived as soon as I left? I didn't want that to happen, so I stayed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Max finally arrived. I looked over and saw him coming up the hill. I lifted myself in excitement, and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Max!"

Then I noticed his expression. A very glum, melancholy expression. He was almost crying. I felt shivers down my spine, something was wrong.

"Wh-what's…"

Then, behind him just now appearing from the hill, was his parents. They didn't look happy.

My heart sank into my stomach, my ears drooped, and I felt panic rise inside me.

His mom gasped.

"Arceus, it is true! You've manipulated our son!"

"Wha-I-I…" My voice shook.

"What have you done to him?!" His father asked, "Did you hurt him? Give him your disease?!"

"Mom, dad… please…" Max begged.

"Quiet," his dad ordered, "You don't know any better, let us handle this!"

He looks back at me.

"Listen here freak! You were told a longtime ago, to stay away from our children, keep them out of risk from your disease! What are you doing with our son?!"

I stuttered," I-I h-he…" I looked at Max. I didn't want him to get into any more trouble than he already was.

"I-I just wanted a friend. A-and I…"

Max intervened, "No! Mom, dad I went to him first! I talked to him first!"

"No that's not true," I said, "I approached him first! He's only trying to get me in less trouble!"

"Max, get behind me," his mom said.

"B-but…"

"Now!"

He abided her command. His dad continued.

"You don't belong here. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be around my son. You're a cancer to all pikachus, and you shouldn't be here. You're a freak of nature and you should leave. Now!"

My body shook, my vision blurred, and my mind came to one conclusion. Run.

And that's what I did. I turned away from them and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I never stopped. I just kept running. I ran back to my burrow, but I wasn't gonna stop running. I was done. I was done with this village, I was done with these cruel pokemon, and I was done with this life.

I grabbed Cuddles and stuffed him in my brown leather bag. Then after stuffing my bag with all my things, I slung the bag over my shoulders and walked out the burrow. I looked back at my burrow. I was finally doing it. I was gonna run away. Start a new life. My friend I had just made, gone forever. I was always too scared to run off into the wild by myself. I heard gruesome stories about what happens in the wild. But now I had no choice. Either I run away, or I get thrown out.

Goodbye Max, goodbye Shallow Creek, goodbye old life. I walk around to the back of the burrow, take a deep breath, and march straight into the forest.

XXX

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed! By the way, if you guys want to see some "PokeToons" art, or some upcoming "Let's Go RubberChu" art, then go check me out on Deviantart! I'll be posting artwork there, and expanding my universe there.**

**I also have a youtube channel, which I post very inconsistently there as well. If you want to see some epic gamer videos, feel free to check out my youtube channel and maybe subscribe owo?**

**Here are the links...**

**Deviantart: _JLoBuizel_**

https//jlobuizel

**Youtube: _JLoBuizel_**

**_https/channel/UCmDEtr5hp0NddOj_aKDmaiQ_**

**Stay Tuned!**


	6. On The Run

**A/N: Welcome back everybody! Great news… I GRADUATED FROM HIGHSCHOOL! WOOP WOOP! FINALLY!!! It was a longtime coming. Especially with this whole Covid-19 crap going on, it's a miracle I still got a graduation ceremony. Man, my school's staff is amazing!**

**Anyways, with no school to worry about, till potentially E.M.T Academy, I've got a lot more time to write stories and create more art… besides work of course.**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to make this chapter, I wanted to make sure that it was good. This chapter is pretty important after all.**

**Also, if you're wondering about Paralyzed… don't worry, it's coming. I know I said that last time, but "RubberChu" is my main focus right now. It's a pretty big deal to me right now, because I've got so much in store for it.**

**Alrighty, I'll let y'all read the chapter now! Enjoy…**

XXX

THIS WAS A MISTAKE! I was scared and alone! I could hear so many noises surrounding me! I felt like I was being watched, and I was afraid of a wild pokemon jumping out of nowhere and attacking me at any moment!

I walked anxiously through the forest, with my bag hung around my neck. I've lurked around the edge of the forest many times before, hunting for berries, but I've never gone deep into it.

The paranoia hung over my head, like a cold I couldn't get over. There wasn't much to see around here. There were lots of trees everywhere, grass, random rose bushes, just a regular forest. I hadn't seen another pokemon yet. Perhaps I was in an unpopulated area.

I didn't mind though, I'm not much of a socializer.

I had been walking for a while, and I began to feel rather famished. I grabbed my bag and ruffled through it. While searching, I realized that I forgot to pack berries before I left. How'd I mess that up?!

Mentally beating myself up, I looked around for food. I didn't see any berry bushes, but off in the distance, I saw an apple tree. Luckily the tree had plenty of apples to keep me supplied for a while. I quickly made my way over to the tree.

Once I reached the tree, I looked up at the branches. They were really high, way out of my reach. I wasn't much of a climber either. I could easily stretch my arm and grab them though.

I looked around the area, making sure that no one else was around. I didn't want anyone to see. Once I made sure that it was only me here, I raised my arm and stretched it up to the tree branches. I grabbed onto an apple and plucked it from the branch. Then, I retracted my arm to normal size.

I observed the red, juicy apple in my paw. It looked absolutely delicious. I took a bite out of it, causing a juicy crunch. The taste was tangy and pleasant. After I finished the apple, I stretched my arm out and grabbed a couple more, then stored them in my bag for later.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and continued on my journey.

The sun had went down, and it quickly began to become dark. It was too dark out to keep going, so I decided to call it a day. I didn't have anywhere to sleep though. No warm, comfy burrow. I was completely on my own.

As I looked around for somewhere to sleep, I heard a stick crack. Startled, I quickly twist my body around to look behind me. Then I heard another stick ahead of me. I turn again, my heart racing. Then the hoot of a noctowl, made shivers go down my spine. Alarm bells rang in my brain, I was terrified and alone!

I quickly stretched my arm onto a tree branch, and I lift myself up onto the branch. Way out of the reach of wild pokemon. I immediately felt so much safer up on the high ground. I sat down against the tree, and reached into my bag. I pulled out an apple, and munched it down for a bedtime snack. Once I finished, I pulled out Cuddles from my bag, and held him against my chest. I coiled my arms around him tightly.

He gave me a feeling of security and comfort, out here in the dark, cold forest. I looked up at the moon, which gleamed through the night sky. The stars glistened and danced along the night sky in harmony. It was beautiful. It was enough to distract me from the horrors that lurked below.

As I observed the night sky, I contemplated my life, and how it has changed. For years, I had been shunned, shamed, looked down upon for my physical differences. Depression had settled in long ago. My only friend was a stuffed pokemon, and the one real friend I had, had been taken from me. Once again, I was alone.

If I died out here, no one would care. Would I even care? It's not like I had anything to live for. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Oh Arceus, why did you create me this way? Why couldn't I have been a normal pikachu? Why did you have to make me a freak? A slithery snake?

My heart sank, and I could feel Cuddle's fuzz dampen from my tears. I wiped more tears from my eyes, and tried to calm myself down. I prayed to Arceus for protection, and a goodnight sleep.

Tomorrow was another day. I shifted into a comfortable position, closed my eyes, and waited to fall asleep.

XXX

I woke up to the singing of the starly and the pidgey. My eyes flickered open, and I felt sleepy still. My body felt strangely loose. I looked down with my eyes, to see my limbs sprawled out on the ground below. My heart skipped a beat, and I shot up from the branch, causing my limbs to quickly retract back to normal.

I quickly patted myself, and I looked all around me. Did anybody see that?! I breathed heavily. I desperately tried to calm myself down. I wiped the drool from my lips. Stupid body! Arceus I hate this body so much!

I was really hoping nobody saw me, but it didn't seem like there was any other pokemon around to notice. I sighed. Another day.

I grabbed Cuddles and put him in my bag. Then I safely stretched myself down onto the ground from the tree, and continued on my journey.

Later on I had started to see more pokemon. Luckily they didn't seem as vicious as I feared they were. And luckily they didn't seem to notice my rubber attributes.

It was a nice day, the wind lightly tapped against my skin. As I walked, I saw a few small pokemon run towards my direction. At first I was afraid that they were coming after me, but then they just ran past me. Weird.

Then a few more ran past me. I kept going, but then an even bigger group of pokemon came running, all of them with panic on their faces. I looked back at them, wondering what in the world was going on. Then suddenly, I heard a scream. I snuck towards the screaming. As it got louder, I creeped behind a tree, and slowly peeked my head around it.

There was a staravia, caught in a net. Struggling, fighting for its freedom.

"Gaah, a-aaaaah!!!"

It kept kicking and screaming, but it still remained trapped. There was something big, towering over the trapped staravia. (A jeep).

It rumbled loudly, enough to make the fur on my neck stand up. Suddenly, coming out of the monstrosity, was… humans?!

There were two of them. A male and a female.

They wore black clothing, which both had a big, red "R" on the center.

That "R". It seemed so familiar. Where have I seen that from?

The man had a stubble, and gray, sharp hair. The woman had a black, pixie hairstyle, with red streaks.

The man walked up the staravia, whom was still trapped. Trapped. Trapped.

I began to hear whispers. I looked around me, but no one was there. I continued to hear them. They were coming from my head! I began to see visions… flashbacks?

My paws began to sweat and shake. The longer I stared at the staravia, and the humans, the louder the whispers became.

STOP! MAKE IT STOP! What the hell is going on?!

I continued to watch, breathing heavily. The man crouched down next to the staravia. He observed him.

"My my, what a beautiful creature. Strong, agile. Staravia are pretty valuable, especially when they evolve into staraptor. Not a bad catch if I do say so myself. Raichu! What do you think lad?"

Coming out of the vehicle, was a raichu… but, he wasn't your normal, average raichu. He had a long gash on his face, a scar going through his right eye. Except he didn't have an eye. Instead, it was replaced by a cybernetic eye. Red, with a black metal base, covering part of the side of his head.

He also had another scar, going down his stomach. His ears were slightly torn, and he wore steel boots, customized to fit his feet. He walked up to his master, and loomed over the staravia, giving him a sinister smile.

"Mmmmm," he grumbled, "Nothing amazing. Could be worth something I suppose. If not, well… I'm sure we'll find SOMETHING to do with you."

The staravia shook his head, and he struggled some more.

"No! Let me go! I have a family!" He pleaded.

I started getting more flashbacks and images in my head. I saw pokemon being dragged in by force, by people with similar attires as the two humans wore. I heard distant screams, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

I saw myself. Trapped. In a cage. I gasped. Sweat pouring down my face. I heard more whispers. The poor staravia. He too was trapped. I understood his pain, and I didn't know why. He needed help. Who knows what those criminals would do to him.

I was afraid. Perhaps I should just leave. Better not to engage. It's none of my business anyways. They're not hurting me. I'm pathetic, all I'll do is make things worse. I clenched my eyes shut.

I heard him scream again, and my eyes shot open. I lost myself for a moment. Long enough for me to come out of hiding and shout, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The Raichu immediately stopped, and stared directly at me. The two humans did the same. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and instantaneous regret washed over me.

Why did I do that?!

At first, the raichu was confused, but then his sinister smile quickly returned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked.

The lady gasped.

"A pikachu?! Those things are rare!"

"And very valuable," the man said.

My ears drooped.

The Raichu approached me, and observed me deeply.

"My my. You're quite an odd lookin fella aren't ya? Must be a rare kind of breed. Ha! You must cost a fortune! Hmmm. What do you think you are, some kind of hero?"

I gulped. I felt my legs tremble.

"Quite a brave fella aren't ya. That's just the kind of attitude we look for. But I wonder, what you look like…"

He pulled out a giant bowie knife, and my heart stopped.

"On the inside…"

I gasped in fear, and instinctively ran away as fast as I could.

"Snivy, now!" The lady yelled.

I heard weird noises behind me, then suddenly something landed in front of me. It was a snivy. She had steel boots on, and big mechanical gloves. They looked like they were designed to inflict pain.

She pounded her fist into her paw, causing electricity to spark from the gloves.

I yelped, and ran in a different direction.

"Don't let him get away," I heard the man yell behind me.

I kept running. I had never ran for my life before. It was exciting, but not in the good way. It was terrifying. I didn't want to get caught, this is not how my life ends!

Suddenly, Raichu's bowie knife whizzed past my head and dug right into the tree in front of me. I jumped and yelped, but I kept running. I could hear them right behind me.

I turned my head slightly, looking with the corner of my eye. It was the snivy, she was trailing behind me.

"Quit resisting!" She ordered, "You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

My heart raced, and I mentally prayed to Arceus. I couldn't outrun her, I had to come up with a quick escape. But how? Well, we were in a forest, with lots of ways to cut off line of sight. I spotted a patch of thick bushes ahead of me.

Using up all of my energy, I sprinted into the bushes. As soon as I reached the end, I swiftly stretched my arm onto a tree branch, and swung myself onto it. I used the thick leaves to hide myself.

The snivy jumped out of the bushes. She had her fist clenched, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?! Where did he…"

She looked around frantically. I was nowhere in sight.

"H-how?! I…"

"I think I saw him go over here!" Raichu called out.

"B-but I! I-I followed him over here."

She stood there, shocked.

"C'mon!"

She snapped out of her shock and ran back to Raichu. I waited there on the branch till the coast was clear. As soon as I was sure that they were gone, I sighed in relief. I escaped.

My paws continued to shake, but the strange whispers and the flashbacks stopped. I leaned my back against the tree, panting. What the hell happened to me?

That wasn't normal. Perhaps it was hysteria. I don't know! I sighed again. At least I was safe, for now.

XXX

Night fell upon me again, and the journey of today left me exhausted. I had found another tree to sleep upon for tonight. I stretched onto the tree branch, and made myself at home. I had another apple to eat, then I pulled out Cuddles from my bag. With Cuddles wrapped in my arms, I relaxed against the tree.

What a day it was. Most excitement I had in a long time. Not the good kind of excitement though. I wondered what would have happened to me if I was caught. And I wondered why that "R" looked so familiar. As soon as I saw those uniforms, something in my brain clicked.

I had never seen those guys before in my entire life. But for some reason, that "R" seemed so familiar. And the hallucinations I saw. I must've lost my mind out of hysteria. When I saw the staravia trapped, and heard his screams, it must've gave me an anxiety attack or something.

I was so scared. At least I made it out okay. With Cuddles held tightly against me, I proceeded to fall asleep for the night…

Trapped. No escape. Suffering. Sick.

I was in a cold, steel cage. Surrounding me, were cages full of other pokemon.

Screams. Fears. Louder screams.

They took me out of my cage. I was bound by a collar, preventing me from using any of my abilities. I had a tag strapped to my collar.

Subject-105.

The whispers, they won't stop.

Trapped. Dead. No escape. Vermin.

Make them stop!

Pain. Misery. Terror.

Let me go! I wanna go home! I want mommy and daddy!

They're dead…

The whispers grew louder, and louder, and LOUDER, AND LOUDER, ALDNUOEDRΩ§§ΩΩ¥¥Ω¥§Ω~~·}…

I shot up, gasping for breath. I breathed heavily, my heart pounded, and my body shook. My body was soaked in sweat. I still had cuddles wrapped in my arms. I looked around me. I was still up on the tree branch.

I had remembered everything in my hellish nightmare. I remembered EVERYTHING, very vividly. My breath shook.

What the hell happened to me?! That was the worst nightmare I had ever experienced. What did it mean? I heard the whispers. Were they telling me something, or had I finally gone mad?

I sighed in relief, and leaned against the wall, thankful that I had woken from that hellish nightmare. I took a bit to regain my sanity.

XXX

I continued my journey through the forest. That rough night left me tired, and shooken up. I was beginning to regret ever leaving my home. At least I was safe there. At least I had a roof over my head, and security. I wasn't fit for this. The paranoia of encountering those goons from yesterday again, still plaqued me. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be lucky a second time.

"Way to go!"

My ears perked. What was that?! Or WHO was that? I heard the voice again, they were cheering. Curious, I followed the voice. I came across an empty field, clear of the forest's trees. There in the middle, was a human boy.

His hair was a black undercut, and he had hazel eyes. He wore a red zip up hoodie, with grey stripes going down the sleeves, and a black shirt underneath. He wore brown, slim joggers, and black and red skate shoes. He also had on a gray single strapped backpack, with a skateboard attached to it, and a black wrist watch.

By his side, was a buizel. The boy tossed big sticks up in the air. The buizel's twin tails, glowed brightly. Then he would jump and whip his tails, causing a blast of energy to be released, slicing through the sticks with pin point precision. The boy pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome! You've gotten so much stronger lil buddy! Keep this up, and we'll be sure to dominate the tournament!" The boy cheered.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," the buizel said confidently.

I tilted my head. Such a strange interaction between the two species. These guys didn't seem nearly as sinister as the last group I encountered yesterday though. I continued to watch them in curiosity, since I had nothing better to do.

During their moment, the boy turned his head slightly. And I swear he looked at me with the corner of his eye. My body stiffened. He quickly turned around, and his eyes brightened.

"No way!" He shouted.

The buizel turned to him.

"What is it?" Then he turned towards my direction.

I stood there, frightened. My instincts told me to run, but for some reason I was frozen.

"It's a pikachu! I've always wanted one! I can't believe I'm actually in the presence of one!"

He gasped. Then he reached into his backpack, and pulled out a round object, with the top half red, and the bottom half white. A pokeball.

"I've gotta catch it!"

I yelped, shivers going down my spine. He crept up towards me.

"Come here little guy, I wanna be friends with you."

I bolted off running on all fours. I didn't look back, I just kept running. My heart pounded against my rib cage. It was happening again!

"Buizel, water gun now!"

Without warning, a huge gust of water, shot right past me, barely missing.

"Gah!," I stumbled.

"Wow, you're fast! Gotta call back up! Pachirisu, Buneary, I need you!"

As I ran, I heard a bunch of weird noises behind me. Then suddenly, I saw two figures soar above me. Then, the two landed right in my path. I slid to a complete stop. In front of me, was a buneary, and a pachirisu. The buneary looked like an average buneary, but the pachirisu had a red bandana tied around it's forehead.

The buneary had a smirk, and the pachirisu had a serious expression.

"Where you going love?" The buneary asked.

"Defend yourself," the pachirisu said.

I quickly turned the other way, but the Buizel blocked my path. My ears drooped. I was outnumbered and surrounded. My breathing intensified. I didn't know what to do! I was done for!

"Pachirisu use quick attack!" The boy called out.

The pachirisu swiftly on her two feet, dashed towards me. She went so fast, that I lost line of sight of her for a split second. Then, the force of her blow knocked the wind out of me, and I landed into the dirt. Ouch!

The stumbled up, holding onto my abdomen.

"Buizel, use sonic boom!"

Buizel's tails glowed brightly, then he sent a blast of energy directly towards me. I couldn't do anything. I ended up taking the blast, directly. I yelped in pain, and flew backwards right back into the hard dirt.

My ears rang. I felt dizzy. Everything around me was blurry.

I couldn't defend myself. I was incapable of using electric attacks, or any type of attack. I was completely helpless.

"Buneary, finish him off with your ice beam!"

"Rodger!"

Cold, blue energy began building up in her mouth. Then, once fully charged, she sent an amazing amount of energy directly at me. I could only watch helplessly, as I could barely stand.

I felt a sharp, crushing blow, then BAM. Darkness fell upon me…

XXX

Two figures approached Shallow Creek. They stood up on a hill, looming over it. The one on the right; a pikachu, wearing a red blindfold over his eyes. A brown scabbard hung around his shoulders, holding a katana over his back.

The figure on the left; a meowth, wearing a black hoodie. His hood hung over his head, and he covered the lower half of his face, with a black face mask. He had a long scar over his left eye. He wore dull joggers, sports tape around his feet, and he had an oversized sword, with a jagged shape, and a sharp point.

As they looked over the village, the pikachu bent over and held his paw over his forehead. He gritted his teeth in discomfort.

"What is it?" The meowth asked, in a deep, raspy voice.

"I-I sense a disturbance. Something is wrong," the pikachu responded softly.

"Then we must hurry. We can't be too far behind."

They began moving downhill towards the village. Continuing their quest…

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember, if you wanna check out my "RubberChu" art, and "PokeToons" art, go over to Deviantart and check out my profile. It's called "JLoBuizel"**

**Also go to /JLoBuizel for some epic gamer moments from yours truly.**

**Have a lovely day and I'll see you in the next chapter. Stay Tuned!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite and least favorite music genre?**

**I listen to everything. If it sounds good, I like it. Though country and rap are my least favorites.**


	7. A New Chapter of My Life

**A/N: Hi I'm back... again.** **Sorry for the lack of activity, writer's block is just my life now. And I know that I haven't worked on PokeToons in forver, but right now, this is my number one priority. You'll understand in due time. Please, if you can, share this with your fellow peers. Get this story out there!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**XXX**

My eyes struggled to open. I kept bouncing between consciousness, and unconsciousness. My eyes blinked open, and I found myself lying in the grass on my back, facing the blue sky.

Where was I? What happened? Am I dead? So many questions ran through my mind.

Suddenly, a bunny appeared, looming over me.

She had a warm, welcoming smile. Her brown fur glowed brightly in the sunlight. She had beaming eyes, and a cute, pink nose. My heart fluttered at her sight.

"Wakey wakey," she said enthusiastically.

"Huh?" I managed to ask.

I sat up, my body sore. I looked around me. I was in an open field. A pond sat nearby, the sun's light reflected off of the water. I was dazed and confused. My memory was fuzzy. What happened?

I rubbed my head.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"You're with us now, love," she said happily.

"Us?"

"Yeah! I'm Buneary! A pleasure to meet you."

She held out her paw. I hesitated to shake it, but she grabbed my paw anyway.

"Welcome to the team!"

"Team?"

"Yeah, team! Our trainer caught you when we knocked you out. Speaking of which, sorry for going so rough on ya. But in our defense, that's usually when you're supposed to fight back."

My heart skipped a beat.

"C-CAUGHT?! Y-you mean CAPTURED?!"

"Well of course! Once we beat you in our battle, he used his pokeball to "catch" you. Now you're officially our new team member!"

Alarm bells rang in my brain. I was captured! I've dreaded this moment when I was younger. I've heard of pokemon in our village being captured by humans when they go out into the forest.

The thought of losing my free will, to be forced to do a human's bidding, I couldn't ever imagine it. But now, it has become a reality!

"S-s-so I'm a slave?!"

Buneary giggled, it was oddly… cute.

"It always seems like it at first, I'll admit. But in reality, you're just a new member of our growing family."

"Family?"

"Yeah! We're one big happy family! Speaking of which, I should introduce you to the others. I know you've already met them in battle, but meeting them outside of battle is a much better experience. C'mon."

She held her paw out. I grabbed it, and she helped me to my feet. She let go, and began heading to the others, gesturing for me to follow.

Family.

Something I've never had before. But I didn't know any of these guys. And I didn't even choose to be a part of it. I was forced into it, physically!

I wondered if I began running, could I have escaped? It sure didn't work last time. What would they do to me if I was caught? So many things ran through my brain, like a train.

I followed Buneary, anxiously. We were at a small camp, just a green tent, and a campfire. Supplies such as food, pots, etc. were laying around on the ground.

Buneary had finally brought me to her companions. Both of them were hanging out by a tree. One was a pachirisu, and the other one was a buizel.

The pachirisu wore a red bandana around her head. She was sitting in a seiza position. Her head was tilted down towards the ground, and her eyes were closed shut. She seemed to have been meditating or something.

The buizel on the other hand, was doing sit ups on the lower tree branch of the tree. He had his legs hooked around the branch. He had white sports tape around his paws and wrists, and more white sports tape around his feet.

We approached the two pokemon. Buneary waved her paw happily.

"Hey y'all check it out, new guy's finally awake!" She said.

The pachirisu's ear perked, but she did not move. She remained zen.

The buizel however, stopped what he was doing, and looked up at Buneary and I, while hanging at an upside down angle. He smiled.

"Hey," he said, "How's it goin rookie?"

He slid off of the branch, and leaned backwards, landing on his feet. He walked up to us.

"Glad to see you ain't unconscious anymore. Sorry for roughing you up back there, I sometimes forget my own strength," he said confidently as he flexes his right arm, "The name's Buizel… well, that should be obvious. No unique nickname here. Except for our good pal Suzuki here."

He gestured toward the pachirisu, who raised her head and looked at Buizel.

"Yeah," she said.

She stood up on her feet and walked up to me.

"Forgive me, I am Suzuki. I am humbled to meet your acquaintance."

She put her paws together and bowed to me. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to react to such strange behaviour.

"Uh… nice to meet you too," I said awkwardly.

Buneary giggled.

"She has a thing for ninjas," she whispered to me.

"Oh," I said. That explains.

Buizel put his arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the team! Happy to have you here. Do you have a name, or…?"

"Just Pikachu," I said.

"I've always found, "pikachu" a cute name~," Buneary said.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and flattery.

"Aw shucks hehe… So what exactly are we doing?"

"We're on an adventure," Buneary said, "An adventure to defeat all eight gyms in this region, and move on to the championships, and become the "Vardell Champions!"

"Vardell champions?" I ask in confusion.

"That's the title given to the winners of the Vardell League," said Buizel

"It's a tournament held in the capital city, Orancity," said Suzuki, "Where pokemon trainers and their pokemon fight in an elimination style tournament, to win the title. But to enter, each trainer must have all eight gym badges. We have five, which leaves us only three more left."

"And with Ryder's leadership, we're gonna crush the competition!" Said Buneary confidently.

My heart skipped a beat at the word; fight.

I raised and shook my paws.

"Woah, woah, woah… fighting?!" I asked.

"Yeah," said Buizel, "What of it?"

"I-I- I'm not a fighter," I said nervously, "I'm wimpy, I have anxiety, and I don't even know the first thing about battling."

"No worries," said Buneary as she put her paw on my shoulder.

I shuddered nervously in response, feeling my rubber squish slightly under the pressure of her paw.

"That's what Ryder is for! He's our trainer after all! He'll train ya, and teach you everything there is to know! And by the time he's done with you, you'll be able to take on a lugia with one paw tied behind your back!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said Suzuki.

"Well you get the point.

"And don't worry," said Buizel, "If you ever need any tips or "special training", I'm your man! You're talking to the best in the bizzo when it comes to kicking pokemon booty!"

Both Suzuki and Buneary rolled their eyes.

"Soo…" I mumbled, "Where's um… the uh…"

"Ryder?" Suzuki asked, "In the tent. Contacting his grandparents."

"I'll take you there," Buneary said, "Follow me!"

She grabbed my arm and led me over to the tent. My heart pounded in fear, when I felt my arm stretch slightly as she pulled. I quickly reacted and kept up with her. They hadn't seemed to notice, or suspect, but the fear of them finding out still loomed over me. I've never been touched by anyone more than today, and it was freaking me out.

Surely they would've noticed my squishy texture? And what was all about this fighting stuff?

Am I now forced to fight other pokemon? How am I supposed to do anything? I can't use pokemon moves. I can't even conjour any sort of lightning, not even within my cheeks!

I am completely useless. All I am is just a walking, talking rubber band. What was I going to do?

We had reached the front of the dark, green tent. It was cracked open, wide enough for us to peak inside. Inside the tent was Ryder. He was hunched over, in a criss cross position. He held a device in his hand, it's bright light reflecting off of his clothes.

"Hi grandma!" He said to the device, "It's me! Ryder? Your grandson? A-Aiden… Yeah, I'm doing good. I just caught a pikachu today!... Yeah!... Only two more to go, and I've got a full team!... Huh?... Yeah of course! And when I win, I'm gonna give you guys a big shout out hehe!... I love you too… bye."

The device dimmed, and he slid it into his pocket. He sighed. But it didn't sound like a happy sigh.

"Ryder?" Buneary called out.

He froze, then looked towards our direction. His frown quickly turned into a small smile.

"Hey!" He stood up, "I see you've finally recovered Pikachu! Hope you're feeling better!"

"Eh, fit as a fiddle," I said nervously.

He walked out of the tent, and kneeled in front of me. He slowly reached out his hand towards me. I flinched, afraid of what he was doing. Buneary looked at me.

"It's okay," she whispered, "He's cool."

Then, he put his hand on top of my head, and began rubbing it. He ran his fingers through my ears in an oddly… relaxing motion. Was this what humans called… petting? It felt really nice. So nice, that I didn't notice my tail wagging back and forth slightly.

I sighed in content.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you," he said as he continued petting me, "But I'll be honest, I don't really believe in pokeballs. Trapping pokemon in a tiny ball for hours on end. What's the point of having pokemon, if you're just gonna lock em up? How is anyone supposed to appreciate them?"

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, "So don't worry about having to be stuck in those pokeballs, unless told otherwise of course. But I'll always keep them in hand's reach, just in case of an emergency."

I sighed in relief. I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like in one of those. I knew that I had already been in one, otherwise I wouldn't have been caught, but I don't even remember anything past being knocked out cold.

"Alright, now you two run along and play for a bit, while I prepare tonight's supper."

Ryder returned into this tent, while Buneary and I stood outside.

"Ain't he the sweetest?"

"Sure. Quick question."

"Hmm?"

"Can he understand us?"

"Yes but no. He can't understand our language, but we've been working together for so long, that we can communicate with each other in other ways. Like body language, eye movement, stuff like that!"

"Hmm. Neato."

She grabbed my arm again.

"Now come on Pikachu, let's go hang until dinner. C'mon!"

I yelped as she pulled me along with her, my arm stretching out as she pulled. I quickly ran up and caught up with her, returning my arm to normal shape. What a close one! This bunny really didn't like waiting around. Hiding my elastic body wasn't going to be easy.

XXX

Later that day, Ryder had finally prepared the meal for the night. He had lined up four bowls on the ground, around the campfire. I followed everyone to the campfire, to receive my meal.

It's been such a long day, I haven't even realized that I hadn't even eaten all day. I was starving. I sat down in between Buneary and Buizel. Suzuki sat outside, next to Buizel.

Inside each of our bowls, were strange, dry pellets. I looked at them in distaste.

"Uuh, what is this?" I asked.

"Pokemon food," Buneary said, "They're designed specifically to meet our dietary needs!"

I picked up a pellet and examined it. It didn't look anything like any of the sweet, scrumptious, juicy berries out in the forest. I held it up to my nose, and sniffed it. I drew back. It didn't smell very promising.

"Oh come on love, it tastes a lot better than it smells. Trust me."

She tossed a pellet in her mouth and chewed. She hummed happily with a warm smile.

"See? Now you try it!"

I looked back at the pellet, nervously. I gulped. Down the hatch I guess.

I slowly placed the pellet in my mouth, and nervously bit down. Then I began chewing it into smaller pieces, all of the little bits rolling around my taste buds.

At first, I didn't taste anything, but then a rush of flavor hit me. The flavor was savoury, with a hint of saltiness. This was a flavor combination that my taste buds weren't accustomed to, but it was an amazing taste.

My ears stood straight, and I licked my lips.

"Mmmm!"

"Hehe, you like it?" Buneary asked.

"I love it! It actually doesn't taste bad at all! Definitely better than just regular old berries."

I popped another pellet in my mouth, and swooned over the flavor. Buneary giggled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Remember to eat up all of it," said Buizel, "You need to keep your strength up. We start training tomorrow."

"Training?"

"Yeah! For battling remember? Gotta get those gym badges!"

I nearly choked on my pellets. I had forgotten about that. My heart dropped into my stomach. I didn't want to train. I didn't want to fight anyone. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to reveal my elasticity. I just want to be alone again. Just me myself and I.

"Pikachu," said Buneary, "Your ears are drooping, is something wrong?"

I looked up at her.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I-I'm fine, j-just a little tired is all. Been a long day."

"Oh, of course hehe!"

She looked at me with an odd expression. She tilted her head curiously.

"What?" I asked.

She blinked.

"Er, nothing! Hehe… I uh… I like what you've got going on up on your little noggin. It's a very nice style."

She was talking about my tuft. I blushed, feeling flattered, but also embarrassed about the compliment. No one's ever complimented my tuft. Actually, no one's ever complimented anything about me. Except for Max, but he's… gone.

"Oh uh… t-thanks. It's natural, but I take care of it."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but let out a tiny smile.

XXX

It was night. The moon shined brightly tonight. Ryder returned to his tent to sleep, while the rest of us slept outside. Pachirisu slept up in one of the trees, and Buizel slept next to the campfire.

I walked out farther away from everyone, feeling more comfortable to sleep by myself. I found a nice comfortable patch of grass to sleep on. My body began to loosen up, and I was ready to stretch out and rest. But I quickly remembered my situation.

My body tensed up. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me stretched out. Who knows what would happen if they found out. They'd hate me! They'd be scared of me! They'd throw me out! I'd be back in square one. I wasn't about to go back to my old life.

I sat down in the grass. I sighed. I felt like I was missing something. Something was off. I couldn't figure out what it was. I was missing something. What was it?

CUDDLES! It had finally occurred to me! Where was he? Where was my bag?! Where was any of my stuff?! Was it all left behind?! I can't sleep without Cuddles! He's my only friend! What was I supposed to do?!

Suddenly, I heard Buneary behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Gaah!" I yelped.

"Oop," she squeaked, "Sorry hehe, didn't mean to spoop ya. I forgot to give ya something earlier."

She held it out to me.

"My bag!"

I quickly snatched it from her. I went through it. Everything was still in there thankfully. Except for Cuddles.

"W-where?..."

"Looking for this?"

She held up Cuddles in her paw. My cheeks were hot in embarrassment. My paws began to feel sweaty. I felt my legs shake, and my ears drooped. Oh lord.

"Uh… er… uh- uuum…"

She giggled.

"Is this your little teddy bear?"

My face was red, and my heart was racing. I've never felt so embarrassed.

"Y-yeeah…"

She giggled more.

"That's so cute~," she teased.

"I-er… eh… well I… uh…"

"Hehe, it's alright love! Almost everyone sleeps with stuffed plushies," she observed him, "It's super cute! What's its name?"

I rubbed my arm and shuffled my foot across the ground.

"Umm… it's uh… mmm…"

"C'mon, it's alright. You can tell me."

"His name is C-Cuddles…"

"Aaaaw, that's such a cute name! This is like the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

I couldn't even look at her, I was so embarrassed. I shyly asked her, "C-can I have him… p-please?"

"Oh sorry, of course."

She handed him to me. I grabbed him shamefully. I kept avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she said, "I was only teasing ya. I didn't know you'd take it so seriously."

"N-no it's okay. I just… I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Like I said, lots of people sleep with plushies. But I'm curious, where and how did you get him?"

I looked up at her.

"I found him. Like all of my other belongings, I found him out in the forest, on one of the trails. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure a trainer must've dropped it, or left it. Either way, I stumbled across him while I was out, berry hunting. I've kept him ever since."

"Wow, so it's destiny that you two were united? That's adorable… okay I'll stop hehe~."

I put Cuddles in my bag, and set it down.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I um… prefer a bit of solitude."

"Really? Don't you get lonely?"

"I'm used to it."

"No, no! That's awful! Poor thing. I'll sleep with you tonight. W-well not like; sleep with you… like; s-sleep with you… N-not in the… We're having a sleepover, cause that's what friends are for!"

"F-friends?"

"Of course! You're acting like you don't know what friends are."

I looked down. Cause I don't."

"Anyway," she said, "It's time for sleep sleep."

She laid down in the grass.

"Y-you don't have to sleep here. You can go back to camp."

"Nu-uh! No being lonely on my watch!"

I slouched.

"Fine."

I found a spot a few feet away from her, and laid down in the most comfortable position I could get in.

"Tomorrow's a new day," Buneary said, "Be ready for it."

"Aye aye," I said.

Buneary yawned,"Nighty night Pikachu~."

"Goodnight."

As she dozed off, I began shuffling around the ground. Why was the ground so hard? I couldn't get comfortable enough. I had to stretch, but I couldn't. The one thing my body was good for, and I couldn't even do it. Not with this girl over here. I had to suck it up and find a new way to sleep.

I groaned quietly to myself. How was I going to keep this act up? How is anyone like me supposed to be normal? I at least have their trust, but I can't afford to squander it. This was a new chapter in my life, my last chance to fill the empty void in my heart.

I won't let my disgusting rubber body ruin it!

After constantly struggling to get comfortable, I finally doze off.

XXX

The meowth and pikachu from before, had entered Shallow Creek. They walked through slowly and carefully. Pikachu led the way, holding his paw over his forehead, focusing. He was in some sort of trance. All of the villagers stared at them strangely. Watching them carefully. They were creeped out by their strange attire. They didn't dare to bother them though.

"Anything?" Meowth asked.

"The aura here is fresh. But… it leads farther. They were here not too long ago."

Suddenly, Max's dad had finally gained the courage to approach the strangers. He crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" He said sternly, "Sorry if I come across as nosy, but who are you two?"

"We apologize for barging in uninvited," said Meowth, "But we are on an important hunt. And the trail leads here."

"What are you hunting for?"

"We're looking for a pokemon. They were here before. A pokemon with… supernatural abilities… abilities no other pokemon could master. As crazy as this sounds, this is an important search. We are certain that they were here."

Max's dad rubbed his chin. Supernatural abilities? No other pokemon? Hang on. That rubber pikachu!

"Actually," he said, "I think I may know who you're looking for…"

XXX

To be continued…

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter! Again, so very sorry it took this long to make! I'm done with making excuses! Whatever happens happens! If you have any questions, or if you wanna simply talk, please feel free to pm me!**

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
